Cold Hard Truth
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: "You did go native man you were working for the pigs." "Did I Rome?" Brian asked sounding smug. "Like I said funny at first that you thought so, there in the middle it might have been a dim sense of amusement for me, but now...now it's just so fucking disappointing." BRIAN/DOM DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_So here is a one-shot, I always feel a little bad for Brian. He hands out acceptance to all of them, even though they are criminals, and he didn't really get that. So that's where this came from. Don't get me wrong I love the whole series, wouldn't change it. Anyways here you go, I don't have a beta, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't own any of the fast and furious franchise, character nor plot. Brian/Dom Don't Like Don't Read. Oh like I said I used the names of the two CIA spies in This Means War, I don't own. There is not really much about them that goes with the movie itself, just that are spies._

… _.._

Dom wasn't quite sure what was more shocking, the feeling of the prision bus he was in as it crashed over on its side and watching Brian drop down through the door, aim a gun at the guards, cut Dom's chains...or every moment after that.

After Brian had hauled his ass out of that one way trip to hell he pushed him into a car with Mia, saying he needed to make a few calls for the next step of his crazy plan.

When they had pulled out and the crashed bus was nothing but a blur in the rearview mirror Dom finally spoke, "what's the plan?"

He watched Mia grin from her place behind the wheel, "Brian has a whole string of plans, exit strategies, and everything else needed. The plan is we follow him, and do what he says. He knows what he's doing Dom; he said this was what he is best at."

That one had really thrown Dom, Brian being good at being a criminal, the man was a cop turned agent, how could he know anything about being on the run. He voiced his concerns to Mia, but she just brushed them off. He decided that he would follow for now, but if any trouble popped up, he would take lead point.

They had only been driving for a hour when Brian whipped off on an exit, to some small town, no stores, no hotels, and Dom couldn't help but growl under his breath, they shouldn't be stopping it was too soon.

When the pulled up to an old warehouse there was a man waiting, by an all black dodge stealth. Mia motioned for Dom to wait while Brian got out of the car, he handed the man the keys to his own car, and the man threw his set to Brian. Brian opened the trunk of the dodge and did a quick inventory, before unzipping one of the six black duffels in the car and pulled out some clothing. He gave the man a nod, and the man got in Brian's car and left. Brian made a hand motion at Mia, and she told Dom to come on.

She got in the back seat while Brian threw the clothes to Dom. Dom changed quickly and got in the passenger seat; as soon as the door was shut Brian took off again. Dom wanted to ask Brian about his plans, he wanted to ask what was all about the scene he just saw, but he couldn't find the words, so he settled with another less important question. "What about Mia's car?"

"An associate of mine is going to pick it up; we'll be getting payment from them on the road."

The drive went on, and both Dom and Mia were the soul contributors to the conversation, Brian never spoke. He only drove and scanned the road. Dom hadn't even seen him remove his hands from the wheel once except when he reached into the middle console to grab a NOS. Mia had a bunch of drinks and snacks in the backseat, but Brian had his own rather large stash of the energy drink Dom was almost sure he was addicted to.

When Brian let off the gas pedal Dom stared looking for an exit thinking Brian was going to stop, but there wasn't one. He was just about to ask Brian what he was doing, when he saw two black sedans in the mirrors. Dom tensed and looked over at Brian.

"Chill their mine, just bringing the payment for the car. Mia hand me your keys." Mia did as she was told and handed them to Brian. He rolled down his window and held out his hand. The sedan on the right sped up, and the person in the passenger seat stuck their hand out the window to grab the keys, they handed Brian a small brown bag, once he had it in the window they stepped on the brake whipped across the median and took off. Brian moved over to the lane the other had just left and rolled down Dom's window. "Grab the duffle." When the last sedan pulled up beside them Dom pulled the black duffle into the window.

The second Sedan did the same as the first, and Dom's curiosity got the best of him and he unzipped the bag. "That's a shit ton of guns O'Conner, you really think we need this many?"

"No, my contacts back there don't ever pay with money," he said with a scowl. "They deal in guns and papers. We needed these," he said while throwing the brown bag in Dom's lap. "So I had to take whatever else they were offering."

Dom opened up the bag and looked through everything stuffed in there; he saw IDs, passports, and anything else they might need. He looked at the ID with his picture, "Jack Turner?" He asked.

"Best fake name is the one you recognize; Jack was your father's right? I chose Mary for Mia for the same reason."

Dom reached down in the bag to pull Brian's out, he read the name. "So your father's name was Mance?" He asked.

"No," he answered. "I don't know my father's name."

Dom got quiet after that, his head was whirling with thoughts. Not only about Brian's confession about his father, but also with his behavior. Brian hadn't acted like the guy Dom knew. He was ice cold; he wasn't tensed from fear, just tense in the way that lets someone know you have your guard up. He was rolling through the motions like he had been on the run before, and Dom didn't even want to think about where Brian would have gained contacts that dealt in guns and illegal paperwork.

They drove for a couple more hours, only stopping for bathroom breaks and fill ups. Dom had tried to question Mia about Brian when he left to go to the bathroom, but Mia insisted she didn't know how Brian was able to manage any of this. She just said Brian asked her to trust him with the plans, and she did.

Brian was once again quiet until just before they hit the border, "Mia there is a blanket beside you, cover your shoulders and lay your head against the door. Turn your face towards the window as much as you can, but don't make it look unnatural. Dom there is a hoodie on the floor by your feet, bundle it up against the window and lay your head on it. Both of you close your eyes and don't move."

When they got to the border, they guard asked for Brian's ID, when he left to go inside the building Brian let out a curse. Everyone in the car was on high alert, Dom wanted them to floor it, and get out of there, but Brian held steady and didn't move.

When the guard came back he had a smirk on his face, he put his head in the window and looked in the backseat at Mia. "Not going to happen," Brian said calmly. The guard looked at Brian with the same stupid smirk on his face.

"Then you." He said smugly.

Brian nodded and started to pull the car around to the small parking lot in front of the building.

"What the fuck are you doing Brian?" Dom asked.

"Getting us across the border," he answered. "I knew this might happen, planned for it. If I don't go, they'll drag Mia out of this car. You want that to happen?" Dom shook his head no, but that didn't mean he wanted Brian to go either. "You two wait here, if I'm not back in at most thirty minutes you leave."

"We're not just going to leave you here Brian," Mia said.

"Yeah you are, I didn't come this far for both of you to get caught, thirty minutes no more. There's money in the trunk, you'll be fine."

Dom wanted to tell Brian that he wouldn't be, but Brian was already out of the car.

They both watched him walk into the building with the asshole guard following him.

"Dom is he going to?"

Dom didn't even want to think about what was going to happen in there, it made him sick to his stomach. He definitely didn't want to confirm it to Mia.

Dom just shook his head no, because what could he really say, yeah Mia, Brian is going to let them rape him so they don't rape you, and we can get across the border, or no of course not Mia, he's just bribing them with cash. Even if he did say the latter they both would know it's not true.

It had been a total of twenty five minutes before a knock on the passenger window startled him. He opened the door quickly, he looked over Brian and noticed some bruises were already forming on his face, the thing that bothered Dom the most were the bright red marks around his neck in shape of a pair of hands. Brian threw the keys at Dom before he bent over and threw up. Dom walked around to Brian's side and held on to his trembling body, when he was done he pointed to the car, "drink," he rasped.

Dom let go and got Brian his can of NOS out of the cup holder. Brian took a drink and then spit it out, he did that a few more times and then spoke, "you drive, don't think I can right now, Mia I need the backseat."

Mia got out of the car and watched as Dom helped Brian into the back, when Brian laid down in the seat instead of sitting Dom carefully slipped the seatbelt around him to make sure he didn't shift.

Mia and Dom both got in the car, when they drove back up to the guard he shot a smug smirk at Dom, and Dom gripped the wheel tightly, he wanted to go back and shoot the bastard.

"Brian are you okay," Mia asked in worry.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Bri," Dom called out, he didn't finish speaking however. The indecision of what to say got lost in his mouth. What did you say to someone who had given up as much as what Brian has so you could be free...thanks...I'm sorry...

"Dom," he said.

"Yeah Bri."

"Don't ever talk about it, to me or anyone else."

Dom only nodded, that he could do, he just wished he could stop thinking about it as well.

Brian gave instructions to Dom on where to go, and when Brian told them to pull over finally it was in front of a small house.

"Where are we Brian?" Mia asked.

"Safe house," he grunted while carefully removing himself from the back of the car. He got out and went around to the trunk and handed Mia a duffle with a pink tag, Dom a duffle with a blue, and picked up a duffle for himself with a black one. He walked to the door and unlocked it, "I'm taking the shower first."

Neither Mia or Dom disagreed, he had every right to do so.

When Brian came out of the bathroom he was only in a pair of jeans, Dom eyes stayed glued to his chest and back. There were bruises in the shape of a boot on his back and his ribs. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a first aid kit. He pulled out an ace bandage and handed it to Mia. "Ribs please," he said calmly, with no trace of emotion.

Mia did as she was asked, Dom could tell she wanted to say something, she wanted to comfort Brian, but she reined it in.

When she was done Brian stood pulled on a long sleeve shirt and walked over to a bookshelf lined with books, he pulled out one and opened it up, it had a burner phone inside.

He pushed the call button and held it up to his ear, "it's time to switch." Is all he said before hanging up. When he was finished he threw the phone down on the ground and stomped on it. He bent over to pick it up and used the crack that had been started to break it in half.

Brian sat down on the couch and stared at the door, when the knob started turning he stood up.

A tall tanned man dressed in a black shirt and black pants walked in.

"Skylar," Brian greeted.

"Mance," he greeted back. "You look more like shit than the last time I saw you."

Brian nodded, "I have a tendency to piss people off."

The man just laughed. He threw Brian a set of keys, and Brian threw a set to him.

"I have Lex on standby for the next leg."

"Call her at 1400 tomorrow, should give her plenty of time to get to the drop off."

"Got it, you should get some sleep Boss, I'll stand watch, if I see or hear any movement I'll wake you."

"Good man," he said to Skylar. "There are two bedrooms upstairs, I'll take the couch." He said to Dom and Mia.

Dom thoughts that night were a mix of impressed and curiosity.

…..

When they woke up the next morning the sun wasn't even up before they were on the road again. Brian was once again sucking down one of those damn energy drinks, and Dom was thinking that if he follows pattern and cracks open another in two hours he was going to say something, that shit ain't healthy.

After what felt like hours of driving they finally parked in front of a dock. Brian removed all the duffels out of the car, and walked over to a woman standing under a tree. He handed her the keys, and got nothing in return.

"You're just giving her the car?" Dom asked in confusion.

"Paying off an old debt," Brian grunted.  
He lead the two Toretto's to a boat. It was fairly large with a deck below. Two twin males walked up from the bottom deck and for the first time since they started this trip Brian smiled. "Thing one, thing two," he said while giving a hug to each man.

Both men had a decent build, with light skin, brown hair; they were almost identical in every way except their eyes. One had blue, the other green.

The man with green eyes studied the bruises along Brian's face and neck, but before he could voice his obvious question Brian held up his hand. "Let's get moving first."

"Sure thing boss," he said

Dom and Mia watched awkwardly while the three men worked together to get the boat going. When they were finally a good distance out and the boat was on auto pilot the men lead the way downstairs to a table area.

"So the bruises boss?" The man with green eyes asked.

"Had some trouble at the border," Brian answered vaguely. "Dom, Mia, this is FDR and Tuck, also known as Thing one and Thing two, Mike and Ike, Fred and George, Fang and Fearless, honestly I could do this all day." He said with a smirk.

"We know," they both said at the same time.

"Anyways they are taking us to Columbia, and from there we will drive to Brazil."

Both Dom and Mia nodded. "So how do you know each other?" Mia asked.

Brian smirked, "I'm not the only rouge agent around."

"Brian can I talk to you?" Dom asked. Brian nodded and followed Dom to the top of the boat. "How do you know we can trust them?" He asked.

"They are my people Dom, I have them on payroll. Not only that but I tend to carry around enough blackmail material that no one would ever think to double cross me, and if they did well let's just say there are consequences."

Dom nodded, "every time I think you I have you figured out, you go and destroy my idea of who you really are. First I think you're just some surfer kid who wants to drive, and then I find out your cop. Then you're a cop who hands me his keys and destroys your life in the process. Then you're an agent, and I think I have a pretty good idea that you're just a guy who wants to help, do the right thing. You were going to let me kill Braga though so that made me think there was something more, but after I didn't your Agent O' Conner again. You had a good thing going in L.A., and then you give it up for me again. Now I find out you have secret contacts out the ass: guns, illegal documents, cars, your running some kind of side business with other dirty Feds. You have so many damn secrets, and I want to trust you, but I don't know who you are."

When Dom looked over at Brian he got the feeling that none of that came out right, because Brian looks pissed.

"Trust me or don't Dom, I think everything I've done for you so far would prove my loyalty, but if it doesn't whatever." He walked away after that, and Dom leaned against the railing.

He hadn't meant it like that at all, he wanted to say I just want you to tell me about you, I want to know who you really are cause I'm falling for you, but he hadn't said anything close to that. What he did say was more like an accusation and now Brian was pissed off.

The rest of the trip was tense, Mia was curious about what happened between him and Brian that caused Brian to be giving him the cold shoulder, but Dom didn't bother to tell her.

…..

When they got off in Columbia Brian handed another man three full duffels, in exchange for two cars. Brian instructed Mia to ride with Dom, so he didn't get the chance to talk to Brian any to clear the air.

The drove straight through, it wasn't that big of a deal for the Toretto siblings, one slept while the other drove, but Brian refused to switch with either. He said he was fine, and they should just keep pushing through. Dom was pretty sure the slight tremor he saw in Brian's hand at the last stop was from all those damn drinks.

When they finally made it to Brazil Dom was relieved, he had started to worry about Brian's driving around the last couple hundred miles.

It was so good to see Vince again, that was until he started in on Brian.

"So the buster turned criminal huh? The pig didn't slow you down to much did he Dom?"

There was a fire in Brian's eyes that Dom knew didn't mean anything good. "Lay off Vince, it was Brian's plan and actions that got us here." Brian looked at Dom in surprise, and Dom smiled, maybe Brian would at least speak to him again now.

Finding out Vince had a wife and a kid was a bit of a shock, but Dom was happy for him, and honored by the choice of name. Vince's wife was very kind, especially to a beaten and tired looking Brian. She led the man over to the couch and told him to rest.

"What happened to you anyways Buster? Your mouth piss of the wrong person again?"

"Enough Vince," Dom said, he wasn't going to let Vince give Brian a hard time, not about that.

Vince saw the look in his eye and knew he meant business, so he changed the topic. His choice of topic was unfortunate however. "Have any trouble at the border?"

Dom tensed, Mia tensed and dropped the glass she was holding and Vince knew. "That happened at the border?" He asked, and Brian sighed, "What they do princess rough you up?"

Brian looked furious but then he slammed an ice cold barrier on his emotions, "yes Vince they beat me and raped me, and then we were able to cross the border." He said and got off the couch. "I'll be back...maybe."

…..

When Brian was gone Dom rounded on Vince and slammed him against the wall. "It was him or Mia," he spat. "And he chose to take it; we wouldn't have made it across the border if he hadn't. It doesn't make him a princess; it makes him a strong ass person."

Vince looked a little frightened but nodded, "I didn't know they raped him Dom, I meant it like I said it. I just thought they roughed him up."

Dom nodded and let go, "don't bring it up again."

When Brian finally returned Dom and Vince were on the porch drinking a beer. Vince pulled out a beer from the cooler and handed it to Brian while pointing at a chair.

Brian sat a black bag down, and Dom couldn't help but wonder where Brian kept getting those things from, and what would be inside this one. Hopefully it wasn't a gun, Vince was bound to say something Vince-like, and there was a 50/50 chance Brian might actually shoot him.

"Where did you go?" Dom asked tearing his eyes away from the duffle.

"See a contact of mine; make sure he was still on the straight and narrow, and not having second thoughts about our deal."

"That's very vague," Vince mentioned.

Dom decided not to get in all that at the moment, he had just got Brian talking to him again, and he didn't want to piss the other man off.

"So was he?" Dom asked.

"No," Brian answered with a scowl. "No longer an issue though."

Dom stared at Brian in shock he took the time to study his appearance for the first time. His white shirt had a few splatters of blood on it, "you kill him or something?"

Brian just shrugged, "I think it's best if we don't have that conversation plausible deniability and shit."

"Ah hell no, we're family buster, if one of us goes to jail they ain't talking. I know that's true about you, me, and Dom."

"Family," Brian said as a question.

"That's right Brian, I'm sorry what I said earlier I didn't know, but anybody who would do that for Mia, for Dom, their family. I won't say anymore on the subject, but I want you to start talking about where you been."

"There's a drug lord Reyes you know him?" Vince nodded. "He interfered one too many times in turf that isn't his, and he's got a hard on for killing me."

"Why you?" Vince asked surprised.

"Took down his business partner like two years ago. After I took him and his more loyal goons out, I placed one of my...let's call him an acquaintance in his place. Reyes and the guy that took over are constantly butting heads, and he blames me for the riff. I had someone here that was reporting Reyes's comings and goings to me, but he turned. Reyes offered a bigger payday, so yeah I shot him, took the cash he made by selling me out." He said while kicking the duffle. "I think I'll be heading out soon, don't want to bring any heat on anyone."

"What?" Dom asked.

"Yeah you want me to stay with all of you, put you in danger? Getting you two here and then disappearing was always the plan."

"That was never part of everyone else's plan. We will handle the danger Bri, I want you to stay with us."

Brian sighed, "we're gonna need to take down Reyes then."

When Vince and Dom found out from Brian just how much Reyes was worth, and how his operation worked they decided to not only take down Reyes, but take his money too.

…..

Calling in the team had everyone in good spirits the reunion was a happy one. Brian hadn't realized how much his missed Tej and Rome until he saw them again.

"Damn Brian where have you been for the last six years?" Tej asked.

"Spent a year in some serious training, two years deep undercover in a fucking hell hole, let me tell you. Another year on another suicide mission, then I went to a boring desk job, took some time off to find something exciting to do, and then I think the news has done a pretty good job at covering the rest."

"Training they didn't teach you not to let someone get their hands around your throat brah?" Rome said while looking at the coloration on Brian's neck.

It wasn't Dom who blocked the conversation of what happened, but Vince. He put his hands on Brian's shoulders and grinned at Roman, "you should see the other guy."

Everyone laughed it off, and Brian sent Vince a thankful smile.

Once they had everything but a getaway plan in the works, everyone hung around the warehouse catching up. Brian was distracted during their talk and Dom noticed immediately. "What are you thinking about Brian?"

"Our getaway, were going to need to get out of here quick after we deal with Reyes. That means access to a private plane, and someone with the means to cover our asses while we get out. I think it's time to make a deal with the devil in silk." He said ominously.

"You got to make a call to another contact then?" Dom asked.

"Nah he'll be here in a day or so, always knows when to show up."

Dom could tell Roman was a little put out that Brian didn't explain himself, just like Dom had felt this whole trip. He trusted Brian, but the fact that he didn't trust them with his secrets was starting to rub Dom in the wrong way. He held his tongue though, he would wait Brian out, hopefully he would open up more.

…..

Things had been running smoothly the last couple of days, they hit one of Reyes's cash houses, and the man predictably moved all of his money to one spot. They just had a few kinks to work out, since that spot ended up being a police station.

Dom and Brian had just gotten back from the winning the race against the man who held the title of King in Brazil when a dark headed man and two goons walked into the warehouse.

Everyone was a little nervous about their arrival but Rome was downright scared shitless.

"Brian its Verone," he called out for Brian who was in the other room. He grabbed a gun and aimed in the man's direction, Cater Verone just stood there with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Brian walked into the main room and walked between Roman and the man. "Carter," he greeted. "It's funny I just mention you in passing and here you are. It's almost like you're watching me."

"Ah Brian it is lovely to see you again, and I always have eyes on you cariño." He purred.

Dom felt agitated about the pet name the man used, Brian was his, the other man just didn't know it yet.

"What the fuck Brian?" Rome hissed out. "You're making deals with Verone now?"

"He's always been making deals with me Pearce, what you think that someone with my rap sheet would only go to prison for three years without someone on the inside pulling strings."

Roman's only answer was a blanch and then a glare in Brian's direction.

The man moved like a snake closer into Brian's space, "you look good darling, well except those," he said while running a finger along Brian's throat. "I thought I would enjoy the show more at the border, but I just found myself angry that they touched what is so clearly mine."

Dom was seeing red, he was marching up to the man to pull him away from Brian when he saw Brian lunge and push the man up against the wall.

"You fucking watched that?" Brian spat out.

Brian had the man by the neck, so his voice came out in a rasp. "Yes cariño, I'm the one that called acting as their boss, told them I was coming for an inspection. They were going to kill you precioso, I would have called sooner, but we both know enough damage needed to be done from them to let you leave."

Brian nodded and eased up his grip on the man's throat. "I assume they are all dead?"

"Every last one darling, no one touches what's mine." He said while moving his hand up to stroke Brian's chest.

Brian tightened his grip again, "I ain't yours Carter, I belong to no one, and I suggest you remember that, or the only business we'll be attending to together is your funeral got it?"

Verone took his hand off Brian's chest and held it up in surrender. Brian let go and backed away, he motioned to the couch, and almost everyone sat down quickly. They all wanted some answers about what was going on.

"So the whole time you two were what working together, I don't get it." Rome said from his place standing behind the couch.

"Carter and I have known each other since about a year after I got out juvie. When the DEA picked me up for his case it was pure luck."

"Luck?" Rome yelled out.

"Yeah there was a kill order out on Carter, and I needed some time to take down the operation that was ordering it. I bring Carter in, he's locked up nice and tight, I get a pardon and so did you, and I'm able to go take down the ones trying to kill him."

"Reyes business partner?" Dom asked.

"Oh I like him cariño he catches on quick."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Yeah everything worked out according to plan, well other than Monica shooting Carter, but I think it was pretty well deserved since he didn't tell those two idiots not to try to really kill me."

Carter made a loud clicking sound with his tongue, "I know you like adventure Brian, didn't want you getting bored."

Roman crossed his arms and glared at the two men, "you didn't tell me," he accused.

"No," Brian said.

"You sound angry Pearce, mad that I wasn't locked up longer? You know I almost forgot what you said when I was being arrested... what was it...oh, "don't drop the soap'?"

"Well it was sound advice," Roman grumbled.

"Yes well I didn't really have to worry about that did I?" Carter rolled up his sleeve and on his forearm was a scorpion. All the men knew what that prison tattoo meant; Carter wasn't touched in prison he was labeled as dangerous.

"Real cute Carter, it takes such effort to be labeled as dangerous in prison when you have every cartel and gag in there own your payroll, most of the guards too."

"Yes, yes I'm sure it was a lot harder to gain that status by going in as a pretty dirty cop, wasn't it Brian?" He purred.

Brian glared at the man. "What the fuck is he talking about now cuz? He saying you were in prison?" Rome asked disbelief.

Brian unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his arm out, and there on his forearm was a tattoo of a snake. "Two years deep undercover in a hell hole."

Dom couldn't believe he missed that the other night when Brian was shirtless. He must have been too concentrated on Brian's injuries.

"Ah yes, the labeled you as a snake, didn't they. It was hard for me to see them try to break you everyday cariño, but they never did. I have to say I'm a real fan of what you can do with a plastic spoon."

"Who in the hell are you buster?" Vince asked.

Vince sounded curious, but when Rome finally spoke it was with anger. "What the fuck Brian, more secrets, more fucking lies from you. I thought we were done with all that shit, shouldn't be surprised just same old same old from Brian fucking O' Conner." Brian tensed.

"I hate to agree Brian, but you're keeping so many secrets from us, how can we trust you when you don't trust us?" Mia asked.

Dom knew that any thoughts about a peaceful resolution just went out the window. Brian was fine with questions, but not questions about his loyalty.

"It's time you start talking O' Conner." Rome spat.

"Talk? You want to fucking talk Rome? It's funny cause about 11 years or so ago you told me to fuck off and you never wanted to talk to me again."

Roman eyes softened just a bit, "I thought we were past that Brian."

"No you were past it, you blamed me for shit that wasn't in my control, told me to take a hike, and then when I see you years later you start laying into me with your fist. Then we did the job together, and all of sudden everything's fine back to the way it was. It was fine for you, just a patch for me."

He turned his body towards Mia, "and you want to talk about secrets, we can do that, but I don't think it's fair to be the only one who shares with the class. Let's talk about how you went on for years acting like you loved me, and I only used you for my job."

Brian saw Mia tense, any other day and he would have stopped, but he was so pissed at that point that that he knew he was going to finish. They wanted truth; well that was what he was going to give it to them, their own.

"What Mia don't want me to talk about the guy you were hooking up with at college while we together? Brian Earl Spliner might not have contacts all over, but Brian O' Conner does. You let Dom and Vince believe that I broke your heart, when we both know it was never mine to begin with. I may have had a couple of lines crossed between the job and personal life, but everything I did and said was real with you, too bad it didn't work both ways."

Vince and Dom both looked as shocked as they felt, Mia had been laying on the heartbroken routine on strong, for years now. Mia looked like her guilt was going to crumble her from the inside out, and Brian even looked a bit sad for her, even with all his anger.

"You all want truth right, well here it is. Everyone in the whole fucking family has lied; everyone has hidden shit from the others so they could stay safe and ahead. I'm sick and fucking tired of it being a world ass crime when I do it!" He screamed out.

His eyes locked on Dom, "you all want to talk about trust. I've given up everything time and time again; you don't think with all my contacts, I could be sitting on a beach right now sipping on beer. I'm not though am I; I broke you out of a prison bus, traveled across the world to bring you to a country that I'm wanted in more than a catholic school girl at an all boy's school." Dom couldn't help but snort; he had always been impressed by Brian's ability to turn out a sarcastic phrase like that. "I walked in knowing my chances, I have a kill on sight order on my head, but I brought you here because Vince is here. Because he is your family."

Carter Verone was looking highly amused at what was going on, and Dom glared in his direction. Brian must have also noticed his joy in the situation and turned and pointed at him. "Don't think I don't know you did that on purpose."

Verone held his hands up in a placating manner, "it just so much fun seeing the looks of surprise on their faces darling, they all think they know you, but they have no clue."

"I think I know Brian better than you Verone." Rome spat.

"No you don't," answered Brian. "Sure some of that's my fault like you said, I have secrets, but some of its all your own damn assumptions." Brian looked around, "especially you," he pointed at Rome. "It was funny at first that you had known me for so long, done everything illegal under the sun together, but the minute you saw that badge you thought I went native."

"You did go native man you were working for the pigs."

"Did I Rome?" Brian asked sounding smug. "Like I said funny at first that you thought so, there in the middle it might have been a dim sense of amusement for me, but now...now it's just so fucking disappointing."

Brian did look that, he looked so disappointed in Rome, in them, and Dom knew somewhere along the way he had missed something one crucial piece of information.

"What are you talking about Brian?" Rome asked.

"We lived on the streets, we hustled, we stole, we even joined up with a gang for Christ sakes. We had been with them for a month before I was able to take the leader out, and take charge of his little minions. It's funny cuz when you talk about our past, it makes it seem like you were always saving my ass, but we both know it was the other way around. I was the brains behind it all, I hustled made sure you had food, place to sleep, you ran your mouth too much and pissed the wrong person off I took care of it. You knew me; you knew what kind of person I was. Those thoughts never crossed your mind when I was wearing that uniform, you didn't bother to see the bigger picture, like maybe Brian is still exactly who he's always been, but he might be in the pocket of someone a little more dangerous."

Rome's eyes darted to Verone, who snorted, "Brian's never been afraid of me, not anyone else for that matter."

"Stop speaking in god damn riddles and tell me what's going on already!" The man yelled out.

"What's going on is we were both looking at a lot longer than three years, and in a more dangerous place than juvie. It was no secret who was running that side of town, and the cops knew it was me for damn sure. You, they were going to stick it to you just like me, make sure they sent out a message to upcoming gang leaders. They were going to try us as adults, and I couldn't let that happen, so when a powerful man approached me with a deal I cut it. Kept you out of juvie completely, and I went in and did my three."

"What was the deal Brian?" Vince asked.

"Go in act passive and good as hell, find one person who took a liking to me, make him want to help me turn my life around. Join LAPD and move up the ranks quickly, which is what I was doing when I met all of you. I lost a lot more than just a job when I let you all go; the man I was in business with was pissed."

"Oh he was too," Carter said with a grin. "Told Brian to fix it or he was dead."

Brian nodded, "it all happened for the best however that job with Carter got me back in Shaw's good graces, got me in the agency which had always been the man's end goal. I was able to destroy evidence of his doings and take down other competing cartels from the inside."

"So you've been playing both sides of the fence," Han said impressed.

"Nah see that's the problem with all of you, I show you who I really am time and time again, but every time you see me in an uniform you go right back to thinking I'm someone I'm not."

It clicked for Dom, the huge thing he had been missing all these years. "You're not the cop pretending to be a criminal; you're the criminal pretending to be the cop." Dom said.

"Ding, ding, ding someone get the man a fucking prize."

Carter studied for Brian for a moment, he was going to speak, but Brian started before him. "Every time something fucks ups in this family I'm the one that gets the blame, every time I keep a secret you all get pissed, say you don't trust me. Trust is a two way fucking street, and if you look hard enough I think even you can see there hasn't been one thing any of you have ever done for me that proves your trustworthy."

Tej looked over a Brian and made eye contact. "Except maybe Tej." He added.

"Tej?" Rome asked in disbelief.

"Yeah man me, I've always know Brian's got too much skill in illegal dealings to be anything less than a high class criminal."

"Just keep your assumptions and all your blame to yourselves, and the next time you wanna talk about truth, you better be ready for a few truths about yourselves too. You don't trust me, don't like who I really am fine, there's too much in play right now with Reyes for me to leave, but after that I'm gone. You can go on living in your little world of delusions that I'm the only one who has secrets, and you're all the fucking perfect family. "

Carter stood from his place on the couch and put a hand on Brian's cheek. He looked into his dark blue eyes. "All this time," he whispered. "I've watched you tear down ruthless gang members, I've seen you tortured, many near misses with a gun to your head, I watched you every day you were in prison, watched everyone in that place step up and try to break you. Guards, prisoners, even the warden, but you didn't. What those men did to you across the border couldn't break you, not me, not Shaw; you have always just been so unbreakable." He said while looking around at everyone. "I be lying if I told I haven't wonder all this time what could break you apart, what it would look like when your perfectly constructed hard shell came crumbling down, but I wish I had never seen it. They, they broke you cariño."

"I'm not broken Carter," Brian hissed in anger.

"Yes you are darling, broken by their assumptions, lack of understanding who you really are. You want acceptance the way you give it out to them, but you're not getting that, and it kills you inside. You've never been loyal to anyone you've worked with, even I knew that if things went south during our deal, you gladly let me rot because Shaw was the highest bidder. You would do the job he set out for you, even if you had to screw me over in the process. Which was fine with me, you know I appreciate someone who puts business first. Shaw knows it too and respects it, knows if there is someone out there with more power, money and they went to you to cut a deal to take him out, you would do it. Men in your line of work are always fickle like that, but you are so unlike them. You have loyalty in you, and you chose to give it to these people." He looked at them all in anger. "I'm sure it was fine for you at first darling, giving away that much of yourself asking for nothing in return, but now I can see it's not enough. They are causing you so much pain, you said once you would do what was best for your family even if you had to leave them, but what about leaving when it's best for you cariño?"

Dom let out a growl at the man, Brian wasn't leaving.

Carter seemed unfazed by the show of aggression in the man. "I have offered you a place by my side since day one Brian, and knew each time you would never take it when you had them. The look in your eyes now though, shows me you might be ready. Tells me that you might just be broken enough by them to accept. So I'll ask you again cariño, come join me. While they might not be able to accept your loyalty or your past that has gained you an army of dirty Feds you've turned, that would take a bullet for you any given day, I do. I can appreciate the way you run your business, the beauty of the web you've created. The good gone bad and you turned them. Took them from the heart of the agency and having them running drugs, weapons, and whatever else you see fit. I can give you what you need darling, what you crave."

"And what's that Carter, you think its love, there ain't no room for that shit in our line of work," Brian spat.

Carter laughed, "no cariño we both know I have no love, just obsession, what I can give you is acceptance."

It was so quiet and Dom thought his very being would crumble while he watched the look of consideration on Brian's face. He needed to stop whatever was going on between the two men, he couldn't let Brian leave them, leave him.

He marched up to the two men and placed his body between theirs. "I'm about to give you acceptance in the form of my fist in your face if you touch him again," he hissed out.

Carter's only answer was a smirk, "isn't that his choice?"

Dom grabbed Brian's arm and dragged him out the door, he grabbed a grocery bag he had picked up earlier that day on his way out the door. Dom watched Brian lean against the wall and he dug in the bag. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Here Bri," he said calmly.

Brian took what Dom was offering with a surprised look on his face. He opened the pack and pulled one out, and lit it. He took a drag and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Didn't know you knew I smoked."

Dom shrugged, "your hands twitch like your flicking a lighter when you're stressed. When Jesse use to smoke around you, you were always on edge, like you were doing everything you could to not grab the cigarette out of his hand. Your hand has been twice as twitchy lately, and I could tell you needed something to help you hold it together."  
Brian nodded, "started smoking again in Miami when Rome and I reunited. I can always quit when he's not around, but the minute he's back, I start craving. He always knows the right buttons to push."

Dom nodded, "look Brian I'm not going to act like I know everything about you, or even like I don't want to know. I know enough though, I know the loyalty you've shown me, and what kind of person that makes you. I know that you can't go a day without stepping on the gas pedal, little things like your twitches, and your addiction to energy drinks. I know you drink them because you only sleep a few hours of the night. I know even after Mia lied and betrayed you, you still care for her, you still protect her. I know I can see how you were able to turn so many agents to the dark side, why anyone would chose to follow you, why I would follow you Brian. I don't have all the big stuff and your right when you say my own assumptions got in the way of seeing the real you, but I got the important stuff."

Brian scoffed but the anger that had been there mere moments ago had dimmed. "How long till that's enough, how long till I'm once again under a microscope and you and everyone is back at questioning my loyalty?"

"I know what I said the other day Bri, and it didn't come out right. I meant to say that I just want to know about you, that I want you to be able to show your true self, and not worry about the other shoe dropping."

Dom knew it was now or never, he could go on hiding his intentions when it came to Brian, and he would have to watch the man leave. There wasn't any doubt in Dom's mind that if he did that he be watching him walk away with the skank drug lord in there.

Dom leaned into Brian's space and kissed the man, Brian was frozen for a while and Dom thought he might have made a mistake. Brian though didn't stray from his tradition of surprising Dom and wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss.

When they finally came up for air Dom whispered, " you've had me since day one, even Letty knew, but I'm an open book what you see is what you get. It was never that I don't trust you, I just want to see what I'm getting too."

Brian nodded, "I'm pretty sure you just found out most of it, there's still a few things, but I'm not use to any of this. Having people to talk about things with, I need some time."

"As long as you take that time here with me, and not with him, I'm fine with that."

Brian huffed, "you worried I choose his bed over yours?"

Dom just shrugged he had been, not so much now.

"There's a saying that goes around in the cartel business. The bigger and more ruthless of the operation means the leader is making up for lacking in a certain department. That's true for Carter."

Dom couldn't help himself from bursting out with deep loud laughter. "So you're saying you'll take your chances with me, and hope that I'm more endowed than him?"

"It wouldn't be hard for anyone to be larger than him."

Dom crushed their lips together. "I got you covered in that department, I promise."

Brian smiled, and Dom felt a huge weight being taken off his chest, he hadn't realized just how much he needed to see that smile.

He looked over at Brian's neck and ran his fingers along the bruises. "He is right about one thing, I hate seeing any mark on you that's not mine. I heard what you said about not being anyone's Bri, but you know that's not true now right? Your mine, I'm yours."

Brian nodded, "it doesn't hurt anymore, you could mark over them." He said sounding a little unsure of himself.

Dom groaned in want, "are you sure, if I do that everyone in there is going to know it was me."

"They wanted the truth right."

Dom nodded, "right." The truth they would get, Brian was his, always had been, always will be.

When they finally brought their too wound up bodies through the door Brian had two large bite marks on his neck on top of the old bruises.

Carter sighed when he saw Brian and Toretto walk in the room, "guess that's a no again."

"Back to business Carter. We're going to take down Reyes, and I'm sure a lot of his guys in the process, that makes a sweet deal for you since I rather not have to take over his empire. I prefer to keep my underground dealings, so you know the deal just like last time."

"You do the dirty work, and I come in as the cleanup crew yes cariño I know."

"Don't call him that again," Dom growled while moving behind Brian and wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

Everyone in the room either covered their shock well, or they just knew what happened between the two men had been a long time coming.

"What do you want in exchange Brian," he said with an emphasis on the man's name.

"An exit, we are going to need a private plane, one large enough to take us somewhere that doesn't have an extradition treaty with the United States. Also you know the deal; our businesses still work closely together, no turf wars, when I bring some more over to this neck of the woods."

"That's fine, not what I was hoping to bring back with me, but Reyes has been a pain since day one, and I've been looking to branch out a bit more."

"Then we have a deal?"

"Yes, yes of course. Shaw is going to be disappointed, he was hoping to convince you to drive for him, now that you're done playing agent."

"He'll get over it, we don't exactly see eye to eye when it comes to handling the underlings."

"Never did like the breath or knife play?" Carter said with a smirk.

"Carter," Brian hissed when he felt Dom tense.

Carter's only answer was in the form of him standing, and motioning for his goons to follow. "If you break him again, I'll find him, and there will be no stopping me from taking him." He said as he walked out the door.

Brian looked around the room at everyone, his eyes landed on Rome. "We still got a problem?"

"You don't trust me," Rome said sounding sad.

"I don't really trust anyone," Brian said with a shrug.

"You trust Verone," he said petulantly.

Brian scoffed, "Carter? I don't trust Carter, he was just around from the start of my deal with Shaw, so he knows most of my story. Plus I have enough blackmail information on him to keep him where I want him. That thing he said about my business being full of agents I turned away from their goals of the greater good, it true. Carter knows if I wanted to I could take every branch of what he runs for myself, and his people would gladly follow. He saw it first hand when one took a bullet for me one day. He knows the score, but maybe the first insight you need about who I really am is for me to tell you that if that man crossed me or mine, I would do it. Strip away everything he's worked hard for, and then I would kill him." Everyone tensed at that. "There would be why I never said anything, can you really accept me into your family knowing who I really am now?"

Dom nodded into his shoulder, Tej met his eyes from the across the room, and Brian knew where he stood.

"I'm not cruel and vicious, I don't torture those who work for me, even when I make a kill its quick efficient. That's what I am calculating and efficient, it's no different than what anyone in this room would do if one of the family was in trouble or killed. I have a string of contingency plans, exit strategies, hell I have exit strategies for my exit strategies, and whatever you call exit strategies for those. I just work on a larger scale, and have people who push some drugs, guns, papers, none of you have been complaining when you reap the benefits of that money. You think the food, our accommodations, all the gear, they just bought themselves? Everyone who knows the real me, what I do, has enough blackmail gathered by myself to keep them in a fucking line. That's what I have to do, when I'm close to people, and I didn't want to have to do that to all of you. I'm still not going to do that to you, I'm giving you my trust."

Rom stood and walked over to Brian, he looked at Dom from over the man's shoulder. Dom stepped back but kept close, just in case the other man tried anything.

"I'm sorry Brian, man I'm sorry for a lot of shit. We got busted because of me, and I put you in that whole situation in the first place. I wish you had told me, so I knew that the cops didn't just let me go because of the lack of evidence. I'm mainly sorry for telling you to walk away when I thought you turned, and I should have said that a lot sooner. It's done though alright? You wanna keep secrets from me it's fine I'll learn how to deal, but I rather you be yourself. I missed the kid I grew up with, the mastermind behind the bigger picture. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner you were still the same guy under that uniform."

Brian nodded and pulled Rome in for a brotherly hug.

"As far as I'm concerned buster, you just got a whole hell of a lot more interesting." Vince barked out.

"I don't know you very well Brian, but we're all criminals in this room, I have no problems with what you did to get that status." Han said and Gisele nodded in agreement.

Tego and Rico didn't look like they honestly knew what was going on, there was a reason why they were team muscle, but they nodded at Brian regardless.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation, and an apology." Mia said.

"Don't want it, don't need it." Brian said firmly. "I can promise you I'm over it, besides I was 100% honest with you about my feelings, but not honest with myself about having more feelings for Dom. I think we're even."

Mia nodded rather glad to put that one to rest.

…..

Brian and Dom's relationship only grew steadier in the next couple of weeks, Dom was able to get to know Brian fully personality wise, and intimately. The two were as attached to the hip as they normally would be, and everyone had accepted Brian as Dom equal when it came to commanding their group.

Tej had just gotten the safe figured out, and Gisele had brought him back a nice present of Reyes handprint when two men walked into their safe house.

"Fred and George, what are you doing here?" Brian asked when he saw the twins.

Both men rolled their eyes but Tuck was the one to speak. "Seriously Harry Potter, there's a whole world of famous twins out there, and you chose those two."

Brian shrugged, "okay Sam and Eric."

"You know boss for someone who is busy running the underground, helping convicts escape prison, robbing the biggest drug cartel in Rio, I'm surprised you can find the time to open a book." FDR said sarcastically.

"You doubting my ability to read FDR," Brian said with a glare.

"No he isn't boss, just thinks he is funny." Tuck answered for the man.

"I think he's funny brah." Rome chipped in.

"Of course you do," Brian said exasperated. "I assume you have news, and aren't risking blowing our acquaintance for no reason by coming here." Brian told them.

"Reyes had his men set up a staged break in, he left two bodies on the ground in one of his cash houses, and they are blaming you and your team." Tuck said nervously he hated to give Brian bad news.

"Fuck!" Brian cursed. "The two bodies?"

"DEA," he answered.

"I assume they are sending in the Calvary."

FDR nodded, "Hobbs, your whole team has been burned. Put out the wanted emails this morning."

"Well shit, this just got a bit more complicated. We're going to have to buy ourselves some time, plant a tracker. Looks like we're going out tonight everybody."

"Boss, there's more," FDR said.

Brian narrowed his eyes, he knew he wasn't going to like the more part.

"They were two of ours," answered Tuck. "Clint and Marshal, apparently they had three cars in their possession that belonged to Reyes, they were taking them in for handling. They never made it on the train though; Reyes's had his men there waiting for them at their hotel."

Brian slumped, "was it quick?" Tuck and FDR both shook their heads no. "He will pay for it," Brian said fiercely. "Contact Skylar, tell him to intercept one of Verone's shipments. Tell him to skim enough of the top to sell off and give the funds to Clint's and Marshal's families. We take care of our own."

"Do you want us to stay and place the tracker boss?" FDR asked.

"Now you're just being insulting Ike, you think there's not one person in my family with that capability?"

"No...I...didn't mean, I'm sure they are capable." He stammered.

"Relax thing two, I'm just fucking with you. We're good here."

They gave hurried goodbyes and rushed out the door. Dom wrapped his arms around Brian, "I thought you said you don't torture the underlings."

"Not with knives anyways," Brian laughed.

…..

Everyone was enjoying themselves even with the threat of Hobbs and his men showing up. Dom was perched on the hood of the Porsche with his arms around Brian, who was leaning on Dom's left leg. It felt right, having Brian there, and no one was even looking at them like it was odd. Stories of how close they were had made it far and wide in the racing scene, even to Brazil. They all knew Brian once was a cop, who turned and broke Dom off a prison bus, it wasn't surprising to find out there was more than just friendship there.

They heard the sounds of the jeeps pull up, saw Hobbs's bulky form march to them, listened to his whole spiel about being under arrest, and watched as everyone pulled their guns out and pointed them at the man.

"So that's why you pissed all over the badge, so Toretto could piss all over you huh O' Conner?" He said with a glare at Brian who was basically on Dom's lap.

Brian tilted his head to the side, "water sports, not really our thing. I'm getting the feeling you're still pissed off at me, Hobbs. Losing one of your own to me, still really hurt that much?"

"He was a good agent," Hobbs hissed.

Brian nodded, "he was, he was your mentor as well. They ever tell you why he turned?" Brian asked rolling his shoulders back into Dom.

"Money," Hobbs hissed out.

"And you believed them? That's cute Hobbs," Brian turned to Dom and threw him a wink, "you still leave cookies out for Santa?"

Brian stood up from the car and walked over to the man glowering. Dom moved up close enough to Brian to have his back, against the larger man. "He was too old, right at retirement age, and he was thinking about taking it. They were going to put him down, just like they do to all the agents like us, the dangerous ones that get the job done. We all know by the time we reach that level that there is always the chance they will turn, take us out to keep the threat level down." Brian watched as Hobbs's eyes flashed with a few emotions. "He came to me because I was the only person with enough resources to get him and his family to safety."

"Boss lets go," one of Hobbs's agent whispered to him, and the man nodded and turned to leave.

"When they are done with you, they will kill you Hobbs. Wipe you and everything you love out as well. You just might need me around then, I wouldn't suggest you burn bridges now you might need to cross later." Brian smirked; he knew the man would be thinking about his words for the next couple of days.

…..

"Alright," Vince said suddenly while they were all sitting around drinking beers that night. "After everything we've seen and heard, I have to ask does anything scare you buster?"

They all laughed and Dom chuckled in Brian's ear, "I have to agree doesn't seem like you have a good healthy dose of fear in you."

Brian stopped laughing and waved his hand a bit looking like he was thinking of an answer, "rats actually, scare the shit out of me," he said finally while looking in Rome's direction.

"Shit homie I thought that was just me," Roman barked out.

"Nah cuz, I've been cut up with a knife before and that shit stuck with me less than what Verone did that night."

"Rats?" Vince asked in disbelief.

"Man you don't even know, there was this man's stomach, a bucket, a rat, and blow torch." Rome said to the other man while shivering. "It's not something you ever want to see brah, trust me."

Dom sat down his beer and pushed Brian up, he waved to everyone slightly and pulled Brian out towards the door and into the night.

He pushed him up against the wall, and placed his thigh between his legs. "Does this scare you Bri?"

"You mean this?" Brian asked while reaching down and grabbing gently but firmly onto Dom's already hard dick. Dom let out a moan and Brian smiled. "Nah this doesn't scare me," he rubbed his palm against Dom, "I want this."

Dom lunged his mouth onto Brian's and only pulled back when he needed air, "then you'll get it," he told Brian.

…..

The ambush happened quickly, and Vince, Dom, Mia, and Brian all sat in the back of the humvee trying to convince the cop to let them go so they could help Hobbs. She took too long to decide, and by the time she had the keys the door to the back was already opening. FDR and Tuck jumped up and started to cut Brian's cuffs off.

"I'm glad to see you two boneheads can't follow directions," he said while working his feet out of the chains and grabbing a gun from Tuck.

"Had a job here boss," Tuck told him while motioning for the cop to finish freeing everyone else like she had started to.

Brian jumped out the vehicle with the twins close on his heels, and went to work clearing out Reyes's men. By the time Vince and Dom got free they almost had all of the threat taken out.

Dom walked over to Hobbs and helped him stand, he could feel the pain of losing his team radiating off the other man.

…..

"I'll ride with you Toretto, the son of bitch took down my team," Hobbs said later that day. He looked over at Brian to see him smirking, "doesn't mean I'm joining you," he said with a point. "I did hear what you said, I'm not burning bridges, but I ain't building them either."

Brian held his hands up in mock surrender, "I didn't expect you too." Brian looked over at his two terror twins. "So you two was there really a job, or did you stick around for my benefit?"

"We might have asked for it, when one came up in this location, but yes there was really a job."

"What?" Brian asked wanting all the details.

"Nothing to do with Reyes, there is a traitor in this area selling off agent's names to people such as Reyes."

"Clint and Marshal?" Brian asked when their words dawned on him.

"Yes, sold them for a pretty penny he did." Tuck answered.

"What are your instructions?" He said with a glint in his eyes.

FDR shrugged, "dead or alive."

"Make it dead," Brian said harshly.

"You got it boss," they both said at the same time.

"Wait a minute, are these two FEDs?" Rome asked.

Hobbs snorted, "CIA."

"Spies? Brian how in the hell did you recruit two spies to work for you?" Rome balked out in disbelief.

"I took some time off for fun remember?" He said with a shark like grin. "Wanted to test the waters in a different agency. Would have stayed, but then Letty went under, I went back to the FEDs to watch her back, lot of good I did." He said with a disappointed tone.

"That wasn't your fault Brian," Dom told him. "No one here blames you, Letty was her own person, and you couldn't have made her stop if she didn't want to."

Brian nodded, "anyways, added CIA to the resume, and found a few more friends to join the business," he pointed at Tuck and FDR. "Anymore news you two need to share?"

"Skylar has expressed his wishes for you to finish this job." FDR said with a smirk.

Brian laughed, "give me more responsibility Skylar is complaining?"

"Says running an empire isn't his thing, likes being the middle man I guess." Tuck said with a smirk of his own.

"Shouldn't be much longer, once we have Verone in Reyes's place things should start running a lot smoother. Then I will take back over, just tell him not to start any feuds with Kamata, I hate for a war to break out between us and the Yakuza just about the time I take back over."

FDR tilted his head, "that wars been brewing for a while now boss, he's been dipping into our side of the trade for over a year now."

Brian waved him off, "yes I'm aware, but there are other factors to consider."

Dom could tell both men wanted to ask what those factors were, but they didn't question Brian at all, taking his hand wave as a brush off. Which was fine for Brian's minions, but he told Dom he would work on informing the family about things that concerned him.

"Yakuza, war, factors?" Dom questioned.

Brian looked over at Dom then flicked his eyes over at Tuck and FDR and Dom understood Brian wasn't use to being questioned in front of those that worked for him; it could make him look bad.

Dom walked over to where Brian was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist. He watched the two men's eyes widen in shock. "They are going to be seeing a lot more of me," he said with a grin and kissed Brian's neck.

"Your right," Brian said, he glared at the two men in front of them, and watched them nod, there were no words needed to understand that the man around their boss was to be treated as Brian himself would be.

"Name sir?" Tuck asked.

"Dom," he answered in a confused tone.

"I'll put the word out." FDR said.

Brian nodded, "the Yakuza is the Japanese mob, live in Tokyo, like Fred pointed out they been skirting around the borders of their business into ours. Something is going to have to be done before Kamata pushes too far and tries to take us over. Right now is not the time however; Reyes is a bigger problem for me, us now. Once we take him down Kamata will pull back from touching something that doesn't belong to him. Gives me time to pick out someone to take over his side, and then work my magic so to speak."

"You won't just hand it over to Verone?" Roman asked.

Brian snorted, "Carter no, he's under our thumb right now, and giving him Reyes's little venture won't change that. We place people in charge that we are sure we have the sway to make them act and think like we want them too. Carter does what I say, and that means doing things right by the communities here, taking care of others. If we give him to much more power…"

"He could over throw you." Dom said.

"He could try," both the twins said with a snort.

"And try he would, so no, not Carter. There is a great deal of child trafficking that happens under the Yakuza's watch, I need someone in there to clean that up. We might move drugs, guns, and other things, but we take care of people, especially children." Dom nodded into Brian's shoulder. "You two go take care of your job; we should be done with this by tomorrow. I'll be in touch for details on your mission. You know what questions to ask."

"Sure," FDR said.

"Thing," Tuck said.

"Good luck Boss," the both said together, "Boss's Dom," they said in a respectful tone and left.

"Boss's Dom?" He asked in Brian's ear.

Brian laughed, "you just became a legend in the ranks, you touched me."

Dom laughed, "I plan to do more than just touch tonight," he whispered.

…..

Dom and Brian were on the couch laughing at Rome and Tej's bickering when Han and Gisele came to him. Brian raised an eyebrow when they both sat down. "Tokyo was going to be out next stop," he told Brian.

Brian felt Dom's arm wrap around his shoulders. "That right?" He asked Han.

"Yeah, a possibility like the one you presented today might be too good for a man to pass up."

Brian nodded, "I let my figureheads run their ships how they see fit usually, but there are times I step in, have demands. A plan for the area, could I trust you to do I say?"

"Dom does," Han told him.

Brian smiled, "we'll discuss the details after this job, welcome to the underground my friend," he said holding out his hand.

Han grabbed on and shook Brian's hand with a smile.

…..

Hobbs step out of his car and put two bullets into Reyes, "that's for my team you son of a bitch."

"You know he took out two of mine right?" Brian asked a bit put off.

Hobbs turned around a fired two more shots at the already dead man. "Happy?" He asked Brian.

"Ecstatic," Brian drawled.

"You got twenty-four hours, after that I will find you and I'm taking you in." Hobbs had told them, but even he knew it wasn't true, wasn't ever going to happen.

"So where are we going?" Vince asked Dom with Rosa by his side and Nico on his lap.

Dom looked over at Brian who smiled, "heard the Canary Islands are nice."

Mia smiled and Rosa did as well, "the ladies have spoken Dom," Vince told him with a smirk.

…..

"I could kill you, you know?" Brian asked him with a dangerous smirk later when Rosa and Vince's son weren't around. Vince glared at Brian before he saw the gun in the other man's hand. Brian placed the gun back in the waist band of his jeans and laughed, in a way that could only be described as evil. Vince knew the man was kidding; they had worked everything out, but fuck if Brian wasn't a creepy son of bitch when he wanted to be.

…..

Dom was standing on the beach waiting for Brian to finish with his call to Han; he was staring out into the water, thinking about everything that had happened to them, happened to him, all because of Brian.

The subject of his thoughts came jogging up to him, "hey," he said and wrapped his arms around Dom's middle. Dom smiled when he felt Brian kissed his back in between his shoulder blades.

"Han good?" He asked.

"Having some trouble with Kamata's nephew apparently, told him I would get it handled. Was thinking about sending in Skylar, but Mia might kill me if I sent him to Tokyo. She already gets pissed off enough when I send him out to do his actual job."

Dom laughed, "that's on you, I asked you if you thought those two getting together was a good idea, after the first time he came around here. You said he was a good guy and you trusted him."

Brian sighed, "He is a good guy, and I do, but I forgot how convincing your sister could be. She's making me look soft with how many times I've let him out of work."

Dom snorted, Brian being soft when it came to his business was a joke. "With the way things are going he's going to be your brother-in-law soon enough. Think you can cut family some slack."

"Brother-in-law, we're not married Dom," Brian huffed out.

Dom smiled, "we could be, found a guy in town willing to do it."

Brian turned to look over at Dom, "let's go for a drive then."

They walked over to the black charger sitting off to the side of their home. "You know if we get married I get to drive your car right," Brian said while getting in the passenger seat.

"Not happening Brian, you can touch my body, you can take my name, but you ain't driving this car."

Brian smirked, "whatever you say Dom, and who says I'm taking your name?"

Dom smirked, "I know for a fact you will. Just for the pure sick pleasure you will get from seeing Vince's face the first time someone calls you Brian Toretto."

Brian laughed, "you're probably right."

They stopped by a jewelry shop right on the edge of town, and Dom laughed at Brian's joke about getting rings, they both new that wasn't for them. They walked into the shop, and Dom walked right over to the necklaces, it didn't take long for him to find the right two.

He called Brian over and pointed down in the case.

Two cross necklaces that had small sliver rings on them, one cross silver and one cross black.

Brian reached up and squeezed Dom's shoulder, "perfect."

…..

"Toretto," Hobbs said walking into the warehouse in London and throwing down a file with Letty's picture in it. "Other Toretto," he looked over at Brian.

"You know Hobbs we appreciated the wedding card and all, but did you really have to go with one that sang out, congratulations on your big gay marriage? We opened that a breakfast in front of everyone." Brian told the DSS agent.

Dom walked over to Brian and bumped his shoulder, "he's right Hobbs you made Vince choke on his bacon."

Brian nodded," and Mia squeal very loudly," he said rubbing at his ear like it still hurt.

"And Rosa wouldn't stop hugging us." Dom said while looking around at the shocked faces in the room.

"You're married?" Tej and Roman yelled out.

Brian looked over at Dom, "knew we forgot something."

"Owen Shaw," Hobbs said once the shock of Brian and Dom's announcement blew over. Dom looked over at Brian who nodded. "He's a slippery son of a bitch, I've been chasing this guy across four continents and twelve countries."

"We got something that you didn't have," Dom told him.

"What's that Toretto?" Hobbs asked him.

"Brian," Dom said turning his head to the blonde man.

"You got information other Toretto?"

Brian scowled at the name but nodded, "I worked for Shaw, helped build his empire, I know every business partner, every stream of income, all of his weak spots," Brian grinned.

"You going to be okay taking down your old boss then?" Hobbs asked smirking.

Brian snorted at the man, "no love lost between us." He walked over and picked up a photo of Letty. "Shaw knows the score when it comes to me, I work for the highest bidder that was usually him. I bet he didn't expect a higher bid to come in, and that bid be from family."

…..


End file.
